No es todo como parece
by sasusaku x auslly
Summary: realmente los príncipes y las princesas son tan majestuosos como todo el mundo dice?. sakura es la princesa de Inglaterra y Sasuke de Japón y sus padres los comprometen para casarce, sera todo obligado? o existirá el amor? entren porfa es mi primer finc (todo narrado a la perspectiva de sakura)
1. Prologo

Prologo

Nunca me imaginé que mi vida daría un giro tan drástico, tampoco me imagine que después de tener una vida tan poco agradable en mi opinión llegaría a ver el sol.

Esta historia no es como los otros cuentos de fantasía ordinarios que al oír la palabra princesa, te imaginaras a una mujer esplendorosa que se casara con un príncipe maravilloso y tendrán sus felices por siempre, porque sí. Aunque les mentiría si les dijera que no estoy feliz después de todo lo que pase.

Así que no es la típica historia en donde vemos al príncipe y a la princesa perfectos luciendo sus hermosos trajes con una esplendorosa sonrisa en sus rostros mientras disfrutan de la buena vida. Aunque no lo crean esto trae más hipocresía que cualquier otra cosa.

Mi nombre es Sakura Marie Haruno Hapived de Rumanov o como todos mis amigos me dicen Sakura Haruno y esta es mi historia.


	2. ¿Estoy Comprometida?

Capítulo 1

¿Estoy Comprometida?

Para ser sinceros nunca me gusto mi vida hasta cierto punto, quiero decir cada vez que salía del palacio real de Inglaterra, aunque no sé si decir si pueda llamar hogar, debía salir con elegancia, porte, gracia, una sonrisa en el rostro y para finalizar ese saludo tan pasado de moda desde el siglo primero, por lo menos se había cambiado la moda en estos últimos tiempos y no tenía que ir con traje de abuelita o vestidos voluminosos, quiero decir apenas tenía 17 años de edad y tenía más responsabilidades que cualquier otra chica normal de mi edad, incluso comenzaba a considerar realizar una ley cuando me coronaran este año, en la que las monarquías se acabaran definitivamente y nos dispusiéramos solo a la democracia existente.

Incluso en el colegio o institución a la cual me presentaba las clases sociales se hacían notar en todo su esplendor y aunque todos usábamos el mismo aburrido uniforme, todo el lugar está dividido por cuatro sectores que son rígidamente protegidos pero se interceptaban en un centro, el edificio principal, estos sectores eran catalogados en A, B, C, D. En la división D se encontraban los becados, eran un total de 20 becas, e la C se encontraban los hijos de empresarios distinguidos o grandes estrellas del entrenamiento, en pocas palabras quien lograra pagar esos trillones que valía la matricula, en el B los hijos de políticos importantes y por último los hijos de monarcas, duques o reyes en la A.

Esta institución era tan prestigiosa Konoha High School dirigida por Tsunade Tenyo, esa mujer destilaba gracia donde se le viera al menos que la hicieras rabiar hay las cosas cambiaban. Pero regresando a lo que estaba diciendo antes, este colegio es tan prestigioso que venían estudiantes de todos los países del mundo, era gigantesco y para finalizar el hecho la institución era un internado que se encontraba a las afueras de Londres, amaba este lugar porque podía ser yo misma hasta que salía del módulo y hay otra vez a la actuación ya conocida.

Me mire en el espejo de mi acogedora habitación llevaba puesto el uniforme del instituto con su camisa blanca manga larga, una corbata vino tinto que hacía a juego con mis zapatos y chaqueta, un chaleco azul turquí que era del mismo color de mis medias y una falda gris oscura que llevaba a 10 dedos sobre mi rodilla me coloque una diadema azul en mi cabello rosado el cual me llegaba hasta la cintura, al igual que me coloque un poco de maquillaje en mi piel blanca según mi madre era igualita a la porcelana y un poco de brillo en mis labios rosados, mis ojos jade brillaron de satisfacción ante el resultado. Luego cogí mis cosas y Salí a buscar a mis amigas HInata la gran descendiente del duque de Londres, ino la segunda descendiente de los duques de Irlanda y tenten la descendiente de los monarcas de escocia.

Hinata en mi opinión era toda una muñequita de porcelana, sus ojos color perla, su pelo negro azulado que cae suavemente contorneando todo su cuerpo bien modelado, su piel blanca como la nieve y esa ternura que la caracterizaba, ino por el contrario era un poquito más bronceada sus ojos son azules y su cabello mono el cual siempre ataba en una cola alta de caballo, que dejaba que uno que otro mechón se saliera hacia su cara bien perfilada, por ultimo estaba tenten con su gran sonrisa en el rostro que formaba siempre pequeños hoyuelos, sus ojos son cafés al igual que su cabello, siempre lo ata en dos colitas bastante monas, su cabello es tan largo que pareciera que estuviera suelto a veces me gustaría llamarla rapunsel y no solo por lo largo, sino también por los brillantes destellos monos que posee cada vez que el sol sale, al igual que ino tiene la piel bronceada y un cuerpo envidiable, es que son tan bonitas que a veces me sentía opacada, ante su belleza, quiero decir yo podría jurar que todos los chicos del mundo pelearían por estar con ellas, en especial Hinata que desprendía ternura en su máximo apogeo, delo tímida que suele ser.

Hola saku – me saludo Hinata con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

Hola hina – le sonreí

Hola saku – me dijo tenten

Hola tenten

Estas lista para la cena sorpresa que te comentaron tus padres – me pregunto tenten

Si aunque me dijeron que tendríamos unos invitados sorpresa me pregunto quienes serán – ahora se preguntaran por qué el nombre de cena sorpresa, pues la verdad mis padres hay me harán un anuncio muy importante esa era la sorpresa la cual me tenía bastante intrigada

En tal caso debes lucir esplendorosa cuando te recojan y con lo bella que eres nos lo dejas muy fácil – me alago con su vocecita cantarina – no es así Hinata

Si estoy segura de que si

Gracias chicas, por cierto ¿dónde está ino? – le pregunte

No tengo ni la menor idea – me respondió tenten

Justo cuando iba a insinuar en ir a buscarla apareció corriendo completamente agitada hacia nosotros.

Chicas se enteraron – nos preguntó jadeando

¿De qué? – pregunto tenten

El príncipe sasuke estuvo saliendo en secreto con una chica del módulo D, creo que su nombre es Karin y viene becada de florida

¿enserio? – pregunto tenten sorprendida

Si, según dicen se encontraban en la parte de atrás del módulo D, sin que los guardias se dieran cuenta del ingreso

Oh valla eso es tan lindo – dijo Hinata con una sonrisa

Un amor imposible querrás decir – dije con razón

Sí, eso lo hace todavía más romántico – dijeron las tres con ojos soñadores

Bueno es cierto es algo lindo – respondí – pero ahora que todos se enteraron lo más factible es que saquen a Karin de la institución

Es seguro – asintieron las tres a la vez

Bueno eso quiere decir que el galán más cotizado del cole queda libre otra vez – dijo ino con simpleza

No lo creo, de seguro sasuke encontrara la forma de verla – tajo tenten

¿tú crees? – dijo Hinata

Tenlo por seguro – tenten respondió

Yo solo las oía de lejos con una sonrisa un poco melancólica en mi cara, la verdad es que desde pequeña siempre había soñado con el amor verdadero y para mi es incluso más difícil conseguirlo ante mi limitado grupo social al que me permiten escoger, también me daba un poco de tristeza por Karin debido a que sus sueños y su corazón se destruyeron tras un amor que no se podría dar jamás, suspiro ante mis pensamientos y mis amigas me ven con una ceja alzada por mi repentina falta de ánimo, yo solo niego con la cabeza con una sonrisa falsa la mejor que pude dar, todavía no entendía porque el inicio de mi tristeza, pero supuse que sería por lastima hacia Karin y su amor perdido, sonó la campana dando fin a mis cavilaciones iniciando mi marcha hacia clase.

Durante todo el periodo me mantuve un poco distraída y dispersa, pero sin embargo lo supe disimular ante las chicas, cuando se terminaron las clases nos fuimos a unas de las salas del módulo a hablar o eso es lo que pretendía hacer porque no le estaba prestando atención a la conversación pero de repente veo a sasuke pasando por la sala contigua a la de nosotras, estaba serio como siempre y no vi ningún atisbo de tristeza en sus facciones, me entro curiosidad ante su actitud. Me levante de mi asiento y lo seguí de forma silenciosa, al notar que nadie me detenía supe que mis amigas no lo habían advertido.

De repente llegamos a un pacillo un poco oscuro al que no había venido antes, él se detuvo y volteo a ver a varias direcciones, yo me escondí detrás de una pared cercana, el continuo con su marcha, siguiéndole teniendo más cuidado, hasta que llegamos a un pequeño salón donde la aguardaba una chica pelirroja con facciones delgadas me imagine que ella era Karin, pensé que lo mejor era retirarme, pero oí un pequeño sollozo y quise saber que estaba pasando.

Sasuke, haz algo ayúdame

Lo intente todo pero no pude – respondió con sequedad

Y ¿qué va pasar con nosotros?

Lo mejor será dejarlo donde esta

Pero sasuke yo te amo- cuando termino las palabras lo beso sin dejarlo responder, yo me fui de ahí corriendo un poco incomoda, pero en si era mi culpa eso me pasaba por cotilla.

Después de que llegue a donde estaban las chicas ellas me miraron con curiosidad ante mi anterior retirada y yo solo les respondí que había ido al baño, ellas asintieron poco convencidas pero no dijeron nada por lo que continuaron con la conversación anterior, después de unos minutos vi pasar otra vez a sasuke, sentí alivio que él no notara nada cuando lo seguí, por lo que me concentre en la conversación e intente sacar de mi mente lo que había visto.

Luego de que terminaron las clases me fui a mi habitación junto con mis amigas para alistarme para la cena de esta noche, llevaba un vestido negro extra ple sencillo, con un poco de maquillaje y me rice un poco el pelo, me coloque unos pocos adornos de plata y unos tacones altos debido a mi baja estatura, me gustaba como me veía ya que nunca me gustaron las excentricidades o las cosas voluminosas, bastante raro para una princesa heredera al trono.

Cuando estuve lista baje donde me esperaba la limosina que me llevaría al palacio, me despedí de mis amigas con elegancia al estar ante el público y me subí con delicadeza, di un suspiro al estar ya dentro, a los pocos minutos comenzamos nuestro trayecto, de repente me regreso la curiosidad con respecto a la gran noticia que sería brindada hoy, para hacer una cena tenía que ser importante, me distraje viendo el paisaje cambiar a la gran ciudad y sin darme cuenta ya habíamos llegado, al abrirme la puerta sonreí y salude con benevolencia mientras caminaba hacia dentro, mientras que millones de fleches resplandecían por doquier.

Al entrar camine por esos pacillos que tanto conocía y en los que jugué cuando era niña, hasta llegar al gran salón, antes mi llegada mis padres se levantaron y realizaron una venia de bienvenida mientras que yo se las correspondía con una mas corta.

Hola madre, hola padre a que se debe tal banquete – dije dando dote de mis buenos modales en el habla, la verdad es que siempre me pareció ridícula esa forma de expresarse, aunque me la inculcaron toda la vida desde que tenía pañales.

Bueno hija mía, queremos darte una noticia muy importante, sin embargo deberás aguardar hasta que lleguen el resto de nuestros invitados – respondió mi madre con una sonrisa – toma asiento mientras esperamos su llegada – finalizo señalando el asiento que se encontraba al lado, yo solo asentí con una sonrisa en el rostro, tomando el lugar que me había señalado.

Después de unos minutos se anunció la llegada de los mismos mientras que ocultaba la sorpresa en mi rostro al saber que era el emperador de Japón junto sus tres hijos

Los primeros en entrar fueron los padres de sasuke Mikoto y Fugaku Uchiha y cuando los vi pude entender de donde sasuke había sacado du belleza.

Luego entro itachi con su esposa Konan la hija de emperador de la china, por lo que convertía a Itachi como el sucesor de ese liderazgo

Por ultimo entraron sasuke y sai, no se llevaban mucha edad y eran muy parecidos sin embargo, los rasgos de sasuke eran más llamativos, como podría decirlo sasuke era más lindo que sai a pesar de tener el mismo color de piel, los mismos ojos y el mismo pelo, igual pasaba con itachi, tal vez porque él era el neutral, los de itachi eran más rígidos y los de sai mas aniñados, los de sasuke eran perfectos eran casi femeninos no podía creer que existiera un hombre tan apuesto y su cuerpo escultural, le ganaba al mismísimo miguel ángel, no podía creer la suerte que tenía Karin.

Se sentaron y a sasuke le toco justo al frente mío, verlo así de cerca me hacía sentir más nerviosa y un leve rubor inundo mis mejillas sin permiso aparente.

Bueno ahora que todos estamos presentes daré un anuncio – dijo mi padre – para empezar quiero dar mi cordial bienvenida a nuestros invitados – ante eso ellos asintieron – y en segundo para resaltar el porqué de esta importante reunión – yo lo mire con curiosidad, al fin sabría que estaba ocurriendo. – como bien saben sasuke ya cumplió su mayoría de edad y mi hija Sakura está a punto de cumplirla, por lo que les corresponde llevar el liderazgo de sus respectivos países, sin embargo Japón tiene otro sucesor al trono y por una cuestión de amistad entre países hemos decidido que ambos se desposen en sagrado matrimonio y lideren juntos Inglaterra – finalizo mi padre

Ante la noticia casi me ahogo con el vino que estaba tomando, mientras que vi a sasuke fruncir el ceño, luego el padre de sasuke se levantó.

Por lo tanto mi hijo sai heredera mi puesto en el liderazgo de Japón – decreto

La ceremonia se realizara en dos semanas, debido a que la señorita Sakura ya habría cumplido la edad correspondiente. – anuncio la madre de sasuke, Mikoto

Yo mire con horror a mis padres es que en qué siglo estábamos, yo no amaba a sasuke, además el evidentemente tampoco me amaba, él quiere a Karin, incluso hoy los había visto en una linda escena profesando su amor, yo no quería ser el obstáculo entre ellos, la Henrieta de romeo y Julieta, yo me acuerdo que de chiquita también había soñado con este día, imaginándome vestida de blanco y el hombre que amaba esperándome en el altar. Y ahora ese sueño se volvía añicos, además sasuke es lindo y todo pero su personalidad es la más egocéntrica del mundo entero, este chico tenía el ego por las nubes y eso lo sabía bien, porque su fama así lo precedía, sin embargo delante de los fotógrafos era otra cosa.

Bueno ambos están de acuerdo con esto – pregunto mi madre, yo ya iba decir un rotundo no cuando sasuke responde con total serenidad y seriedad que lo distingue – si eso traerá beneficios a los países, acepto. – yo me quede sin palabras, quiero decir el debería ser el primero en armar una odisea de esto, que no se supone que está enamorado de Karin, debería luchar por lo que quiere o es que acaso es un insensible robot cara bonita, comenzaba a sonarme más esa parte.

Y tu hija – volvió a preguntarme mi madre sacándome de mis cavilaciones, - si madre – le dije sin ánimos, en si ya no importaba lo que yo opinara, ya no había regreso, en realidad ese pedir opinión es una simple formalidad.

Nada de lo que dijera los haría cambiar de opinión, suspire y pedí permiso alegando estar cansada por mi jornada de estudio, subí las escaleras y me encerré en mi habitación, les pedí a mis doncellas que me alistaran la tina caliente y después de unos minutos ya estaba lista, me quite la ropa y me sumergí en ella dejándome llevar por las cesaciones de paz y relajación, cuando de repente alguien toco la puerta.

¿Quién es?

Hm – al oír su voz profunda me erice, no podía ser otro que sasuke, me coloque la bartola y Salí

Que desea lord sasuke – le pregunte

Preguntarte porque dijiste que si

Esa pregunta te la podría hacer a ti – contracte

No lo creo, al ver tu expresión ante la noticia pensé que te opondrías – puntualizo

Lo mismo podría decir de ti, además de que estás enamorado de otra persona

Y aun sabiendo eso ¿aceptaste?

Me habría opuesto si tu hubieras hecho lo mismo pero mi palabra no valía mucho si se trataba solo de mí, ahora te pregunto a ti porque no lo hiciste

Tuve mis razones

Seguro – dije con ironía rodando los ojos – estaba segura de que serias el primero en protestar o es que acaso no quieres estar con Karin

De todas formas no podía estar con ella

¿y porque no luchas por lo que amas?

Despierta Sakura, esto no es un cuento de hadas es la realidad y en esta realidad mi destino no es estar con ella

El amor lo puede todo si es fuerte, sasuke

Entonces supongo que no es tan fuerte

Es que acaso no te causa dolor lo que Karin va sentir cuando se entere de nuestro compromiso

Ella va entender y al parecer es mucho más racional que tu

Sasuke ella te ama y no es justo que le hagas esto

¿y porque estas tan segura de ello?

Porque….porque….eso no importa – el me miro con una ceja enarcada, luego vi como su mirada cambiaba a una maliciosa

Tú eras la chica que nos estaba espiando hoy ¿cierto? – yo me quede sin palabras después de todo si me había descubierto – no sé de qué me hablas – intente negarlo aunque aún quedaba algo de asombro pegado a mi rostro

¿estas segura? Porque tu explicación dice lo contrario

Si estoy segura

No mientas Sakura que se te da fatal o si no dime cómo pudiste decirme con tanta seguridad si Karin me amaba, si solo escuchaste de nosotros por los rumores

No lo sé, solo lo sentí – dije tratando de salirme de tema, de repente me vino a la mente e recuerdo de ella gritándole que lo amaba, sin duda eso es amor verdadero y no se debería rebatir

Sabes lo irracional de tu respuesta – me pregunto sacándome de mis cavilaciones  
no es irracional, lo digo porque si no te amara de verdad no se hubiera arriesgado tanto para que la sacaran sabiendo que es becada y había más posibilidad que se fuera ella que tu

Hasta ahora es el comentario más racional que has dicho

¿me estás diciendo tonta?

Yo no dije eso, solo dije que en la conversación que hemos tenido hasta ahora, habías dicho comentarios que no dirían una chica que tuviera más de cinco neuronas, aunque lo entiendo teniéndome a mí al frente tuyo

Eres un ególatra lo sabias – le dije con el ceño fruncido

Oh, me vas a negar que te resulto atractivo – contracto con una sonrisa arrogante pero lo mas de sexi y blanca y espera Sakura concéntrate

Por supuesto que no – dije con un deje de duda impregnado en mi voz, él se acercó más a mi acorralándome en la pared que quedaba justo detrás de mí, dejando su rostro a unos pocos centímetros del mío, podía sentir su aliento rosando mis labios mandándome corrientes por todo ni cuerpo, de repente me beso con una intensidad que jamás en mi vida había sentido, instintivamente rodee mis brazos alrededor de su cuello enredando mis manos en su suave cabello acercándolo más a mí, mientras sus brazos rodeaban mi cintura con fuerza, como si tuviera miedo a dejarme ir, nos separamos cuando se sintió la falta de aire dejando mis ojos entrecerrados, de repente escuche un susurro proveniente de el – no te creo – después de eso me soltó yéndose rápidamente de la habitación, apenas oí el sonido de la puerta cerrándose me deje caer al suelo con una mano en mi corazón y otra en mis labios, sentí los latidos irregulares dentro de mí al igual que un pequeño cosquilleo en mis labios que pedía más, no podía creer lo que había pasado, había caído completamente ante él, seguramente se estaría regodeando de su logro, odie mi propia debilidad y jure que esto no se quedaría así, si el quería jugar con fuego, entonces ella le daría fuego y por supuesto el próximo que saldría quemado seria el


End file.
